


I'll Bring You Coffee

by Quartz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, FFspringfest2021, Facebook: Fremione Fanatics, FairySafe, Fred Weasley Lives, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz/pseuds/Quartz
Summary: “Are you serious Hermione? Cause that might be the best birthday gift ever if it’s true.”Written for the Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest





	I'll Bring You Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePotterWatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotterWatcher/gifts).



> Happy Birthday and happy engagement to [ThePotterWatcher!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotterWatcher/pseuds/ThePotterWatcher) I'm filling her prompt: **Hermione decides she's ready to tell Fred how she feels about him, his birthday seems like the perfect opportunity** as her birthday gift for the Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash fest. In a not surprising turn of events, I'm writing this last minute and the day of and posting it before my (admittedly early) bed time. In a very surprising turn of events, I banged this out in a day. I'm pretty proud of myself!
> 
> Not beta read, so all mistakes are mine, and I don't own Harry Potter.

It was Saturday night. The twin's birthday party was just beginning to wind down after an absolutely hilarious night of trick sweets, whiz-bangs, and everyone's hair and noses changing so fast it looked like a room full of metamorphmagi. The drinks and nibbles were plentiful and everyone was in high spirits. Everyone except Hermione. Not for the reasons you might think; this wasn’t a nostalgic return to prefect-dom. No, this was nerves. She did her best to seem like she was enjoying the party, laughed in all the right places but there were tells. The tightness of her hand clutching her drink, or the way she laughed a touch too loudly. But she had a promise to keep to one of the birthday boys, unbeknownst to them.

She watched him slip into the empty kitchen, and exhaled. She quaffed the rest of her drink for a little liquid courage, and followed him. She promised herself she wouldn't wimp out, and she was bolstered by Ginny's assurances that he had been flirting with her for months, and the only reason he hadn't acted on his own was a mistaken assumption that she and Ron were on the cusp of a relationship. He couldn't be more wrong. Ron and Hermione realized right away that a relationship between them wouldn't work, and decided to remain friends. They just hadn't made a fuss about it, and apparently, that little fact hadn't made the rounds. But tonight, no more wishing, and waiting, and hoping, and dreaming. Tonight, she was going to Gryffindor up and make her move. 

She approached him from behind as he dug in the cooling cabinet for something, and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Do you need a butterbeer? I’ll get one out for you,” Fred replied without removing his head from the cabinet. 

“Actually, if you don't mind Fred, I wanted to talk to you for a moment,” Hermione said, her voice surprisingly steady. 

He immediately popped up at the sound of her voice, “Hermione! I’ve barely seen you the whole party!” He abandoned his search and grabbed her in a quick hug, which she happily reciprocated. “You’re not trying to say goodbye, are you?”

Hermione pulled back to look at his handsome face, “No, not yet Fred. But you see, I wanted to tell you something. I…” she trailed off for a moment, and gathered her courage. “I wanted to tell you I fancied you. I have for a bit now, and I’m hoping perhaps this news might be something of a happy-OOF!”

She couldn’t even finish her sentence as Fred had picked her up and spun in a circle. He put her down, and before she had realised what was happening, his lips were on hers, warm and slightly wet, as he kissed her with joy and enthusiasm. 

He pulled back, eyes bright and smiling widely. “Are you serious Hermione? Cause that might be the best birthday gift ever if it’s true.”

She laughed and resumed kissing him in response, which began to turn into a snog when noise from the rest of the flat started filtering in. They pulled back, and Fred dropped his forehead down to rest on Hermione’s brow, both a little short of breath. 

“Don’t leave when everyone else does. I want you to myself for a bit.” 

Riding high on her success, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “I’ll stay as long as you want.”

“Is it too soon to say forever?”

She giggled, “Probably, but it’s a nice thought.”

They exchanged a few more quick kisses, and returned to the living room hand in hand, whatever Fred was looking for forgotten in their giddiness. They found an empty chair, and Fred sat down first, pulling her down on his lap like they had been doing it for ages. The conversation continued on with minimal fuss, and then as the night wore on, guests started slowly leaving one by one, and two by two. Once everyone else had left, George stood up, and stretched. 

“Right, I’m headed to bed lovebirds. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” and with an eyebrow wiggle, he was off.

The newly minted couple snuggled deeper into the chair, reveling in the fact that both of their hopes were coming to fruition that night. 

“This might be a bit forward of me to ask, but we all know I never do anything by halves,” and Hermione snorted at his accurate self assessment, “But think I can convince you to give me another birthday present and stay the night? No pressure, but I think I want to hold on to you as long as I can.”

Hermione tilted her head in thought, and hummed. She knew she was going to say yes, but was curious as to his methods of convincing and acted accordingly. 

“I’ll bring you coffee in bed?” he offered, knowing her fondness for the dark brew over tea in the morning.

“That all?” 

“I’ll add some hot buttered crumpets.”

Hermione laughed, “I’ll tell you a secret, you didn’t have to do much to convince me, I was going to say yes either way. But, now that you offered coffee and hot buttered crumpets, I’m definitely holding you to it.”

Fred shook his head with a smile, and the two of them went to his room. Hermione borrowed a shirt, and they snuggled down, talking and kissing before drifting off to sleep. 

In the morning, Fred proved to be a man of his word, and brought in coffee for her, tea for him, and hot buttered crumpets for both of them. And as neither was a fan of divination, they were unaware that this was going to be a Sunday morning tradition for the rest of their lives. 

Well, until the children come of course.


End file.
